When You're Around
by Pandastriker
Summary: Freddie contemplates his relationship with the feisty blond, and how somethings should actually be said. Songfic. Rated T for swearing


**Okay, so this is my first iCarly story and also keeping with the first theme, my first songfic. The song is, When You're Around by Motion City Soundtrack. I like how the song fits in with the Freddie/Sam relationship. Give me feedback on what you think.**

**I own nothing**

--

God why do I do this to myself? This can't be healthy.

What made my brain concoct such a convoluted idea of love and affection for that…_thing_? But on that note, what made my brain actually accept the notion that I love you? It makes no sense logically, and that worries me far more than the fact that I love you.

_Midwest love affair_

_I bend when I am bored_

_Late night liquor blue_

_Will lead me to the floor._

_Can we fake it?_

_Can we make believe?_

_I'm so full of love_

_It deeply sickens me_

What draws me to you, Sam Puckett? Is it the fact that you constantly berate me? Or that you feed on my self esteem like a damn leach? Or your unhealthy obsession with meat and meat byproducts? Or your love of physically and emotionally abusing me? Or how you make fun of my mother? Or how you pull pranks and embarrass me on a daily basis? All of those just sound so terrific it's hard to choose.

_But all I could do was close my eyes_

_And cross my arms and hope to die_

_Cause you don't fucking listen_

_When I'm around_

_The least you could do is take it back_

_All the vicious remarks and verbal attacks_

_Cause I can't fucking stand it_

_When you're around_

Is it so hard for you, Puckett, to realize I love you? Have you noticed I haven't confessed love for Carly in years? Do you even care about me and my well being? Because with every insult you throw at me, it hurts me even more, but at the same time I can't convince myself I don't love you and all your flaws.

Do you listen when I talk to you? Do you hear my words of affection because it seems like you don't. Okay so yeah I don't yell them blatantly into the air like I did with Carly, but even your brain can pick up on the subtlety! Hell, even Spencer figured it out! You make me bitter Puckett when you're around, because I know you aren't mine even though I know I can make you happy. Even my other friends are starting to say I sound bitter when you walk by in the halls, when you throw a nonchalant wave in my direction.

_Midwest aftermath, the rumors start to rise_

_Did I truly do the things that you've described?_

_They must hate me, every single one_

_It just sickens them, what I consider fun._

I can't stand it when you stand near me, because I have to hold back trying to touch your hair or your cheek. I know if I get near you without you initiating the movement, you'll shove me out of the way and insult me in some way. Your insults have become generic Puckett, but I won't tell you that, because then you'll just resort to hitting me.

You are a cold hearted bitch Samantha Puckett and you know you are and you're completely fine with that. You actually prefer it don't you? You see Puckett I had you pegged years ago as a bad girl that does it to keep people at bay so no one gets close. Why did I never bring it up? Because I also know you would deny it and maybe I'm old fashioned, but I don't believe in wasting my time.

_But all I could do was close my eyes_

_And cross my arms and hope to die_

_Cause you don't fucking listen_

_When I'm around_

_The least you could do is take it back_

_All the vicious remarks and verbal attacks_

_Cause I can't fucking stand it_

_When you're around_

I love you Puckett, and that disgusts me to my very core. You are incapable of loving anyone, only yourself because you are selfish. You won't let anyone take care of you, and because of that you think you're strong. You think you are strong Puckett? No, you aren't strong. You're weak Puckett. Someone who is really strong acknowledges their feelings and deals with them. You have a jaded sense of what really matters in this world.

No one gives a fuck about you? Not even close Puckett. I do give a fuck about you, even though I hate you with every fiber of my being. If you told me to run across town to help you out and then run back, all while hopping on one foot, I would do it without another question. Would it be easier for me to just forget about you and move on with my life? You bet your ass it would, but I can't do that. I can't forget you Puckett, no matter how hard I try.

_But all I could do was close my eyes_

_And cross my arms and hope to die_

_Cause you don't fucking listen_

_When I'm around_

_The least you could do is take it back_

_All the vicious remarks and verbal attacks_

_Cause I can't fucking stand it_

_When you're around_

I hear you're going to attend the local college Puckett? I'm proud of you seriously. You always said you weren't college material, but you were wrong weren't you? I'll let you in on a little secret Puckett, this isn't the first time you were wrong.

I'm leaving, and there is no one anyone can do about it. I'm leaving Seattle for good Puckett, and I'm going to forge my own path. There is a small college in southern Florida I'm going to. I heard it has a wonderful technological engineering program, and also it's about as far away from you as I can possibly go in the continental United States.

_No I can't fucking stand it when you're around._

"Why are you leaving Freddie?" you ask me when I'm packing my things in my car to go to the airport. I see tears threatening to well in your eyes. This isn't like you Puckett. I calmly shut the trunk to my car and walk around to the driver side door where you're standing. You look pathetic Puckett.

"Because Puckett." I start and you look up to me. "I can't fucking stand it when you're around." I say simply and calmly and get in my car and speed down the road, not looking back.

_No I can't fucking stand it when you're around._

_--_

**I haven't wrote anything in awhile so i might be a little rusty. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it**

**Peace**


End file.
